Alfonso Obregón
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1968 - 1969 |primera_aparicion = Buscando novia a papá |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = Gloria Obregón (hermana) Elena Inclán (madre) Roberto Obregón (padre) Guadalupe Inclán (abuela) Miguel Inclán (abuelo) Rafael Inclán (primo) Alfonso Zayas (primo) Raúl Padilla Chaforo (primo) Lily Inclán (tía) Gloria Alicia Inclán (tía) Chato Padilla (tío) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |wikipedia = Alfonso Obregón Inclán }}Alfonso Obregón es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Sus papeles suelen ser muy diferentes entre sí, siendo este actor uno de los más versátiles. Su personaje más conocido en el mundo del doblaje es el carismático ogro Shrek, en las películas del mismo nombre. Entre otros de sus trabajos conocidos se encuentran Marty en la saga de Madagascar, Ren Höek en Ren y Stimpy, Bob en ReBoot, Kakashi Hatake en Naruto, Fox Mulder en Los expedientes secretos X además de ser la voz oficial de Bugs Bunny de los Looney Tunes desde 1994 hasta 2003. También es conocido por ser la voz recurrente de actores como Mike Myers, Woody Allen y David Duchovny. También se caracteriza por doblar a actores afroamericanos como Chris Rock y Chris Tucker. Shrek.png|Shrek, su personaje más emblemático. Bugs_Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny de los Looney Tunes (1994-2003), es uno de sus personajes más conocidos. bd3845642af1cb4017e4931abcb1d989--smiley-kakashi-sensei.jpg|Kakashi Hatake en el anime Naruto, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Archivo:Th.jpeg|Alex DeLarge en La naranja mecánica, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty en Madagascar, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ren Hoek.jpg|Ren Höek en Ren y Stimpy, también es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fox Mulder personaje.jpg|Fox Mulder (2ª voz) en Los expedientes secretos X. princesagrumosa.png|Princesa Grumosa en Hora de aventura. Trent_Lane.jpg|Trent Lane en Daria. Jerry_Seinfeld.jpg|Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld. Jesse7.jpg|Jesse Cochran Katsopolis en Tres por tres. patrick-muldoon-melrose-place-tv-1995-photo-GC.jpg|Richard Hart en Melrose Place. Jason_morph.jpg|Jason Lee Scott/Zeo Gold Ranger en Power Rangers: Zeo. Billy_CranstonMMPR.jpg|Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers: La película. Vekar.jpg|El Príncipe Vekar en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Volchok_oc.jpg|Kevin Volchok (2ª voz) en O.C. Vidas ajenas. A3af6a74cf99aaaff6d665a8d4e323bc.jpg|Hank Moody (1ª-2ª temp.) en Californication. dr-malito-1.jpg|Dr. Malito en las películas de Austin Powers. Lloyd_Dobler_Say_Anything.png|Lloyd Dobler en Digan lo que quieran. SOF_Tom_Cody.png|Tom Cody en Calles de fuego. Mannequin-jonathan-switcher.jpg|Jonathan Switcher en Me enamoré de un maniquí (doblaje original). Legend_6.jpg|Jack o' the Green en Leyenda (doblaje original). Top1984.jpg|Nick Rivers en Top Secret. Chaplinrbjr.jpeg|Charles Chaplin en Chaplin. William_''billy''_hicks_epadrdnv.jpg|William "Billy" Hicks en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas. Swann_Warriors.png|Swan en Los guerreros. Sherlock_holmes_1985.jpg|Sherlock Holmes en El joven Sherlock Holmes. Wing-1.jpg|Sagaz en Los campeones. Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo (2ª voz) en Los pequeños Muppets. Baby_animal.jpg|Animal (2ª voz) también en Los pequeños Muppets. Silvestre 2.jpg|Silvestre de los Looney Tunes (algunos episodios) y Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín (primeros episodios). Inspector_gadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget en Gadget y los Gadgetinis. reboot-bob.jpg|Bob en ReBoot. Calabozos_y_dragones_-2b.jpg|Eric el Caballero en Calabozos y Dragones (doblaje mexicano). 16manigold.jpg|Manigoldo de Cáncer en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Busujima_Trans.png|Busujima en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Estrella_Oscura.png|Estrella Oscura en Perdidos en el universo. Silveradojake.jpg|Jake en Silverado. Karatekid-lawrence.jpg|Johnny Lawrence en Karate Kid (redoblaje). 6683-6500.jpg|Seth Brundle en La mosca. 16589-6501.jpg|Martin Brundle en La mosca 2. 16060-13416.jpg|Adso de Melk (joven) en El nombre de la rosa. WSBudfox.jpg|Bud Fox en Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia. CarterBurke.png|Carter J. Burke en Aliens. Dr-janosz-poha.jpg|Dr. Janosz Poha en Los cazafantasmas II (redoblaje). Nimbly.jpg|Nimbly en La historia sin fin II. Richieadulto.gif|Richie Tozier (adulto) en Eso. Wayne_Szalinski_HWSO.png|Wayne Szalinski en Querida, nos hemos encogido. Tommy Ryan.gif|Thomas "Tommy" Ryan en Titanic. Eb_benicio.jpg|Vincent Roche en Exceso de equipaje. Copycat_-_Peter_Foley.png|Peter Foley en El imitador. Mercutio_escalus_r_j_1996.png|Mercutio Escalus en Romeo y Julieta (1996). Sully_commando.jpg|Sully en Comando. Ted Mosby.jpg|Ted Mosby (3ª voz) en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Squatt.jpg|Squad en el redoblaje de Power Rangers. Gigante.png|Cantimplora (Gigante) en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita. MasterChen.png|Maestro Chen en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu y LEGO Dimensions. 1159031672_f.jpg|Koni en Koni Chan. Sentaro21.jpg|Sentarō Kotsubaki en Bleach. Fetcher_the_Rat.jpg|Fetcher en Pollitos en fuga. Stan_Beals.png|Stan Beals en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas. Chris_tucker_rush_hour.jpg|Detective James Carter en dos películas de Una pareja explosiva. Movie.jpg|Norbit Albert Rice en Norbit. RasputiaLatimore.png|Rasputia Latimore también en Norbit. Smug_tugmug.jpg|Tug Mug en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. Snarf_eggbert.jpg|Snarf Eggbert en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. 1240129_678503715500869_439901980_n.jpg|Shorty Meeks en la dos primeras películas de Scary Movie. Jimmy_Wilder.jpeg|Capitán Jimmy Wilder en Día de la Independencia. Dr-Dolittle-1998-ScreenShot-31.jpg|Rodney en Dr. Dolittle. Carter_Horton_Final_Destination.png|Carter Horton en Destino final. 42046-27941.gif|Suarez en Justo en la mira. Dilios2.gif|Dilios en las películas de 300. ruby.png|Ruby Rhod en El quinto elemento. 847482_017.jpg|Nicky en El hijo del diablo. murdock-1.jpg|H.M. Murdock desde la 1ª hasta la 4ª temporada de Los Magníficos. Star_tek(2)_-1g.jpg|Data (1ª voz) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación. Johnpopeskies.jpg|John Pope en Falling Skies. Asf5es.png|Sangrón en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja. Ziro_the_Hutt.png|Ziro the Hut en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Ralph Bighead.png|Ralph Cabezagrande en La vida moderna de Rocko. Pitufofilosofo.gif|Pitufo Filósofo (2ª voz) en Los Pitufos. Genio.gif|Pitufo Genio también en Los Pitufos. Johan_Profile_-_Smurfs.jpg|Juan también en Los Pitufos. Myron-reducto-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-3.97.jpg|Myron Reducto en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Junkrat-concept.jpg|Junkrat en Overwatch. Irh2zsz (1).png|Calcetón en la serie animada de El Chapulín Colorado. David_Duchovny.jpg|Alfonso es la voz recurrente de David Duchovny. MikeMyersJune07.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor Mike Myers. woody allen.jpg|Ha doblado a Woody Allen en muchos de sus clásicos. Chrisrock.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Chris Rock. chris-tucker.jpg|Chris Tucker es otro actor frecuentemente doblado por Alfonso. 1987_Donatello.png|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (eps. del 27 al 33). Tumblr_m469lzLDy41qftpa5o1_500.jpg|Rufo Klutz en Las nuevas aventuras de Doug (versión Disney). EduardoRivera12.jpg|Eduardo Rivera en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación. Charlie_Barkin.jpeg|Charlie en Todos los perros van al cielo: La serie. Peri52.png|Peri en Isla de mutantes. Hiroshi.gif|La 3ª voz de Harry Nohara en Crayon Shin-chan. Steng.png|Steng en Zatch Bell. Doronma.png|Doronma tambien en Zatch Bell. 85632.+65.jpg|Tactimon en Digimon Fusion. Boogie.jpg|Boogie Gus en Tres espías sin límite. Garrita.jpg|Garrita en el canal de ZooMoo. peeweeeeee.png|Pee Wee Herman en La gran aventura de Pee-wee y Pee-wee's Big Holiday. Información Su vida actoral comenzó desde los 4 años en el seno de su familia, quienes se dedicaban al teatro de carpa y posteriormente incursionó a los 8 años en el doblaje, haciendo la voz del pequeño Eddie en la serie de TV Buscando novia a papá, dirigido por el maestro Fernando Álvarez. Además de ser actor de teatro, radio y actor de doblaje, ha sido director en múltiples producciones. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes (INBA)Nota de "El Sol de Tijuana" - 15 de febrero de 2012, así como conocimiento y práctica para sus otras profesiones, escultor y pintor, aunque es muy dedicado a todo tipo de arte. Trabajó como director artístico en Audiomaster 3000, empresa filial de Televisa. Tuvo como maestros principales en el doblaje a Narciso Busquets, Jorge Arvizu "El Tata", Julio Lucena, y Juan Domingo Méndez. En radio destaca su labor como director de escena de la versión radiofónica del programa Planeta Funbec, de FUNBEC, La fundación de los niños. thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista a Alfonso Obregón thumb|230px|right|[[Jesse Conde y Obregón en los años 80.]] thumb|230px|right|Alfonso Obregón dando una conferencia thumb|230px|right|Alfonso Obregón de Invitado Especial en el programa Sabadazo thumb|230px|Alfonso y algunos de sus personajes mas destacados thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE ALFONSO OBREGON COMO EL INSPECTOR GADGET thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE ALFONSO OBREGON COMO ALEX DELARGE thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE ALFONSO OBREGON COMO REN HOEK Filmografía Series animadas *Ren Höek en Ren y Stimpy *Ren Höek (1ª voz) en Ren y Stimpy "Sólo para adultos" *Bugs Bunny (1994-2003) / Silvestre (algunos redoblajes) en Looney Tunes *Silvestre (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Shockwave en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro *Filósofo / Genio / Cochinón / Juan en Los Pitufos *Woody Allen (30 minutos sobre Tokio) / Bob Hope (un ep.) / Nigel, el descubre estrellas (Los borbotones) en Los Simpson *Zix (1ª aparición) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Trent Lane en Daria *Ziro el Hutt / Dilanni en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Ralph Cabezagrande / Rollo / Pez Lolita / Buddy Grecko / Veterinario en La vida moderna de Rocko *Starscream en Beast Wars *Paddy en Ardilla Miedosa *Rufo Klutz en Las nuevas aventuras de Doug (versión de Disney) *Wheeler (algunos episodios) en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Donkey Kong Jr. en Donkey Kong Jr. *Eric el Caballero en Calabozos y Dragones (doblaje mexicano) *Boogie Gus en Tres espías sin límite *Sagaz en Los campeones *Gonzo (2ª voz) / Animal (2ª voz) en Los pequeños Muppets *Eduardo Rivera en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Benny Harris / Bert Coleman / Stan / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) en Un show más *Princesa Grumosa en Hora de aventura *Hermano bestial en Tío Grandpa *Morfo (primeros episodios) / Loco Guardián del Portal del Tiempo (4ª temporada) en X-Men *Tug Mug / Snarf Eggbert en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos * Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (eps. del 27 al 33) *Bob en ReBoot *Inspector Gadget en Gadget y los Gadgetinis *Músico maniquí en Loonatics *Jeffrey Robbins (ep. 23) en Gárgolas *Peri en Isla de mutantes *Charlie Ladrido en Todos los perros van al cielo: La serie *Billy Drew en La Mujer Araña *Montgomery el alce en La Pandilla Feliz *Rodney en La pintoresca vida de Tim *Sherman Cortez en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Eric Byer / Pato Lucas / Voces adicionales (un ep.) en MAD *Pato Lockin (un ep.) / Irrespetuoso en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Myron Reducto en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Rat Nitti en Los Intocables de Elliot Mouse *Garrita (1ª voz) en ZooMoo *Gastón / Plumero Ramos / Calcetón / Voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado *Roy / Voces adicionales en South Park (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) *Maestro Chen en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Darrell en Escandalosos *Toni, el Zapallo Espagueti en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) *Natt en Creepie *Sidney en Ben 10 (2016) *Voces adicionales en Hoot Kloot *Voces adicionales en Peppa Anime Kazuhiko Inoue *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto Shippūden Takeshi Kusao *Busujima en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Busujima en Beyblade: Metal Masters Otros *Harry Nohara (Nueva temporada) en Crayon Shin-chan *Manigoldo de Cáncer en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Koni / Narración / El tal Iván / Intérprete / TK / Jefe del Club Corriente / Voces diversas en Koni Chan *Zen Hijiri (1ª voz) en Shaman King *Estrella Oscura / Jugador de básquetbol #1 (ep. 10) en Perdidos en el universo *Voces adicionales en Inuyasha *Narración / Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Gigi *Daigo Otaki en Gordian, el guerrero *Ladrón #4 (ep. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Sentarō Kotsubaki en Bleach *Voces adicionales en Pokémon *Morita en Pokémon: Reto Máximo *Guardia del barco Pokémon DP: Los vencedores de la Liga Sinnoh *Padre de Dan / Hawes en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Tactimon en Digimon Fusion *Padre Karusu (ep. 41) en Cazafantasmas Mikami *Dr. Hausen en Kuromukuro Películas Mike Myers *Gurú Maurice Pitka en El gurú del amor (2008) *Shrek en Soy leyenda (2007) *John Witney en Volando alto (2003) *Dr. Malito en Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) *Dr. Malito en Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) *Steve Rubbell en Estudio 54 (1998) (redoblaje) *Dr. Malito en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (ambos doblajes) David Duchovny *Brian en Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) *Jeffrie en Connie y Carla (2004) (redoblaje) *Bill / Gus en Todo al descubierto (2002) *Dr. Ira Kane en Evolución (2001) *Fox Mulder en Los expedientes secretos X: La película (1998) Chris Tucker *Detective James Carter en Una pareja explosiva 3 (2007) *Detective James Carter en Una pareja explosiva 2 (2001) *Ruby Rhod en El quinto elemento (1997) *Beaumont Livingston en Jackie Brown (1997) *Smokey en Viernes (1995) Woody Allen *Isaac Davis en Manhattan (1979) *Alvy Singer en Annie Hall (1977) *Boris Grushenko en La última noche de Boris Grushenko (1975) *Miles Monroe en El dormilón (1973) *Varios papeles en Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) Chris Rock *Andre Allen en Top Five (2014) *Michael Turner en Malas compañías (2002) *Chaka Luther King en Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) *Rodney (voz) en Dr. Dolittle (1998) Mike Epps *Reverendo Taylor en El billete ganador (2010) *Reggie en Todo por dinero (2002) *Day-Day Jones en Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) *Day-Day Jones en El viernes siguiente (2000) Robert Downey Jr. *Jack en Pura suerte (2007) *Pete Graham en En compañía del miedo (2003) *Charles Chaplin en Chaplin (1992) *Jack Jericho en El caza chicas (1987) Benjamin Bratt *John Baker en Special Correspondents (2016) *Antonio Pope en Un novato en apuros 2 (2016) *Juvenal Urbino en El amor en los tiempos del cólera (2007) Romany Malco *Director Buchanan en La designada ultra fea (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Oscar Priyan en Mamá por encargo (2008) *Mitch en El esmoquin (2002) John Leguizamo *Pisanio en Cymbeline (2014) *Javier en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Michael Beltran en Las niñeras (2007) Marlon Wayans *Malcolm Jhonson en In-Actividad Paranormal (2014) *Shorty Meeks en Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Shorty Meeks en Scary Movie (2000) Harold Perrineau *Link en Matrix revoluciones (2003) *Stephen en Al filo del peligro (1997) *Mercutio Escalus en Romeo y Julieta (1996) Charlie Sheen *David Ackerman The Rookie (1990) (doblaje original) *Bud Fox en Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia (1987) *Cappie en La inocencia del primer amor (1986) Andrew McCarthy *Larry Wilson en Fin de semana con el muerto (1989) *Jonathan Switcher en Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) (doblaje original) *Clay Easton en Menos de cero (1987) Karlheinz Bohm *Franz Joseft en Sissi y su destino (1957) *Franz Joseft en Sissi emperatriz (1956) *Franz Joseft en Sissi (1955) Paul Reubens *Pee-wee Herman en Pee-wee's Big Holiday (2016) *Pee-wee en La gran aventura de Pee-wee (1985) Adrien Brody *Rey Tiberius en La espada del dragón (2015) *Ed el Psycho en Bachillerato (2010) David Wenham *Dilios en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) *Dilios / Narrador en 300 (2007) French Stewart *Herb Rosti en 30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón (2012) *Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Shawn Wayans *Papá del bebé en Una loca película de baile (2009) *Kevin Copeland/Brittany Wilson en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) Kevin Hart ' *Número 17 en Tripulación Dave (2008) *Big Bunny en Amor y tesoro (2008) 'Johnny Knoxville *Ray-Ray Perkins en Adicta al sexo (2004) *Ray Templeton en Con la frente en alto (2004) Snoop Dogg *Capitán Mack en Soul Plane (2004) *Huggy Bear en Starsky y Hutch (2004) Tom Green *Walter P. 'Duff' Duffy en Ladrón por accidente (2002) *Chad en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) Ben Stiller *Mark Clear en Blanco y negro (1999) *Tony Perkins en Pesos completos (1995) Emilio Estevez ' *Jeremy Collier en Guerra en casa (1996) *John Wisdom en Los héroes falsos (1986) 'Brad Dourif *Luther en La montaña embrujada (1995) *Asesino Géminis en El exorcista III (1990) Peter MacNicol *Thomas Renfield en Drácula muerto pero feliz (1995) *Dr. Janosz Poha en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (redoblaje) Eric Stoltz *Martin Brundle en La mosca 2 (1989) *Bill Conrad en The Wild Life (1984) Jeff Goldblum *Seth Brundle (archivo) en La mosca 2 (1989) *Seth Brundle en La mosca (1986) Jon Lovitz *Scotty Brennen en Quisiera ser grande (1988) *Doug en Sálvese quien pueda (1986) (doblaje original) Gregory Hines *Albaby Perkins en Saigón, zona prohibida (1988) *Josephus en La loca historia del mundo (1981) Rob Lowe *Dean Youngblood en Nacido para ganar (1986) *Billy Hicksen El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) Tom Cruise *Jack o' the Green en Leyenda (1985) (doblaje original) *Stefen Djordjevic en La clave del éxito (1983) Dean Jones *Jim Douglas en Herbie va a Montecarlo (1977) *Val Henderson en 2 en la guillotina (1965) Otros *Levi (Gethin Anthony) en El último disparo (2017) *Angel (Naheem Garcia) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Carlos Castillo (Mario Saragoza) en Los 33 (2015) *Luis (Luis Guzmán) en 2 Boricuas en París (2015) *Mayor Moses Owiti (Vusi Kunene) en Enemigo invisible (2015) *John McIntyre (Brad Carter) en Pacto criminal (2015) *Dr. Hexler (Pip Torrens) en La chica danesa (2015) *Caleb Chappel (Paul Anderson) en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Tony Romo en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Policía de Colorado (Nick Kroll) en Vacaciones (2015) *Paul Wang (Kirt Kishita) en Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) *E-Rupción (Nelly) en Dame la mano (2014) *Colin Maitlis (Kobna Holdbrook-Smith) en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) *Voces adicionales en Señal enigmática (2014) *Dr. Miles Holden (Denis O'Hare) en La pirámide (2014) *Traductor japones (Shinji Ikefuji) en Inquebrantable (2014) *Nickens (Terry Crews) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Arturo Lopez (Richard Cabral) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) *John Nelson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Absolute Deception (2013) *Voces adicionales en Ladrona de libros (2013) *Voces adicionales en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) *Jackie Cogan (Brad Pitt) en Mátalos suavemente (2012) (2ª versión) *Dan (Jason Clarke) en La noche más oscura (2012) *Joe Stafford (Scoot McNairy) en Argo (2012) *Marcus Aquila (Channing Tatum) en El águila de la legión perdida (2011) *Bugs Bunny en televisión en Súper 8 (2011) *Rusty (Jay Mohr) en A Christmas Wedding Tail (2011) *Roy (Brent Stait) en Destino final 5 (2011) *Helweg (Travis Fimmel) en El experimento (2010) *Billy (Chris Williams) en The Joneses (2010) *General Tuco (Yul Vazquez) en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) *Kelvin Moore (Jamie Foxx) en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *Joe (Danny Hoch) en Henry's Crime (2010) *Grayson (Gilbert Gottfried) en Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) *Billy (Chris Williams) en The Joneses (2009) *Tommy Fisher (Corey Johnson) en El cuarto contacto (2009) *Larry Gopnik (Michael Stuhlbarg) en Un hombre serio (2009) *Sparks (Josh Peck) en Pequeños invasores (2009) *Hal Gore (Jerry Rice) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) *Suarez (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Justo en la mira (2008) *Enrique (Ski Carr) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *El extraño (Ben Foster) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Kirill (Vincent Cassel) en Promesas del este (2007) *Norbit Rice/Rasputia (Eddie Murphy) en Norbit (2007) *Henry Wyler (Ebon Moss-Bachrach) en La casa del lago (2006) *Deegan (Matt Newton) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Reyes (James Frain) en Azul extremo (2005) *Zeke (Xzibit) en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Dabu (André Benjamin) en Tómalo con calma (2005) *Voces adicionales en Ahora sí es amor (2003) *Jamal Jeffries/Juwanna Mann (Miguel Núñez Jr.) en Juwana Mann (2002) *Miss Piggy (Eric Jacobson) / Gonzo (Dave Goelz) en Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) *Harlan Griffiths (Doug E. Doug) en El ataque de las arañas (2002) *Jerry Lewis (Sean Hayes) en Martin y Lewis (2002) *Jumper (Tommy Davidson) en El equipo del grito (2002) *Reggie (Mike Epps) en All About the Benjamins (2002) *Ajay (Alexander Siddig) en El reinado del fuego (2002) *Lionel (Michael Showalter) en Señales (2002) *Herb (Dave Foley) en Monkeybone (2001) *Nicky (Adam Sandler) en El hijo del diablo (2000) *Sato (Yuji Okumoto) en La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) *Carter Horton (Kerr Smith) en Destino final (2000) *Chip Pettengill (Simon Baker) en Planeta rojo (2000) *Voces diversas en El quinto infierno (1999) *Profesor de ciencias (Bill Nye) en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Lin Dan (Byron Mann) en Justicia roja (1997) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) en Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) *Raymond Lembecke (Vincent Gallo) en Verdad o consecuencias (1997) *Richard Kempster (Martin Short) en De jungla en jungla (1997) *Palmer Joss (Matthew McConaughey) en Contacto (1997) *Vincent Roche (Benicio del Toro) en Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Lars Smuntz (Lee Evans) en Un ratoncito duro de cazar (1997) *Eddie (Tate Donovan) en La única emoción (1997) *Nick (Jay Mohr) en El retrato perfecto (1997) *Dante (Royale Watkins) en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) *Tommy Ryan (Jason Barry) en Titanic (1997) *Wayne Szalinski (Rick Moranis) en Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) *Cap. Jimmy Wilder (Harry Connick Jr.) en Día de la Independencia (1996) *Joe Grotowski (Jerry O'Connell) en El departamento de Joe (1996) *Rick Mullican (William O'Leary) en Proyecto: ALF (1996) *Bugs Bunny (Billy West) / Comentarista en TV en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Billy Jones (Ivan Sergei) en Durmiendo con el peligro (1996) *Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (David Yost) en Power Rangers: La película (1995) *Anthony Curtis (Larenz Tate) en Presidentes muertos (1995) *Peter Foley (William McNamara) en El imitador (1995) *Bob (Graham Rowat) en Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) *Estudiante (Andre B. Blake) en Filadelfia (1993) *William Landys (Gene Lythgow) en Cuando un extraño llama otra vez (1993) *Benny O'Donnell (Cole Hauser) en El último día de clases (1993) *Schofield Kid (Jaimz Woolvett) en Los imperdonables (1992) *Profesor Duncan (Paul Lazar) en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) *Nelson Wright (Kiefer Sutherland) en Línea mortal (1990) *Richie Tozier (adulto) (Harry Anderson) en Eso (1990) *Nimbly (Martin Umbach) en La historia sin fin II (1990) *Roberto (Gilberto Compan) en La revancha (1990) *Hank Storm (Lou Diamond Phillips) en Renegades (1989) *Jimmy Chiu (B.D. Wong) en Negocios de familia (1989) *Michael Gold (Brandon Lee) en Misión Laser (1989) *Lloyd Dobler (John Cusack) en Digan lo que quieran (1989) *Maestro de ceremonias (Thom Curley) en Sea of Love (1989) *Mick Dugan (Alec Baldwin) en Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) *Steve Bilko (Denzel Washington) en Grito de libertad (1987) *J. C. Cullen (Matt Dillon) en The Big Town (1987) *Voces adicionales en Cazadores del tiempo (1987) *David (Barret Oliver) en Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) *Richie (Denis Simpson) en El parque es mío (1986) *Wang Chin (Dennis Dun) en Rescate en el barrio chino (1986) *Jack Casey (Kevin Bacon) en El placer de ganar (1986) *Duane Duke (Jeff Fahey) en Psicosis III (1986) *Carter J. Burke (Paul Reiser) en Aliens: El regreso (1986) *Adso de Melk (joven) (Christian Slater) en El nombre de la rosa (1986) *Sully (David Patrick Kelly) en Comando (1985) *Jake (Kevin Costner) en Silverado (1985) *Buddy en De la furia a la libertad (1985) *Sr. Green (Michael McKean) en Clue: El castillo del misterio (1985) *Sherlock Holmes (Nicholas Rowe) en El joven Sherlock Holmes (1985) *Alan Stanwyk (Tim Matheson) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) *Phillipe Gaston (Matthew Broderick) en Ladyhawke (1985) *Hombre accidentado (Eric Idle) en Vacaciones europeas (1985) *Zammis (Bumper Robinson) en Enemigo mío (1985) *Johnny Lawrence (William Zabka) en Karate Kid (1984) (redoblaje) *Nick Rivers (Val Kilmer) en Top Secret (1984) *Scott Muller (Steven Bauer) en Ladrón de corazones (1984) *Miles Harding (Lenny von Dohlen) en Sueños eléctricos (1984) *Paul Holt (John Furey) en Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) *Tom Cody (Michael Paré) en Calles de fuego (1984) *Diácono Mark Dolson (Zeljko Ivanek) en La vocación (1984) *Detective Matt Burke (Joseph Carberry) en The Survivors (1983) *Clifford Skridlow / Doctor Detroit (Dan Aykroyd) en Doctor Detroit (1983) (doblaje original) *Sasha (James Haake) en Soy o no soy (1983) *Ted Fletcher en La casa donde habita el diablo (1982) *Micky (Roger Wilson) en Porky's (1982) *Igor (Eric Gurry) en Que buena madre es mi padre (1982) *Voces adicionales en Encrucijada de pasiones (1980) *Mark Petrie (Lance Kerwin) en La noche del vampiro (1979) *Swan (Michael Beck) en Los guerreros (1979) *Mark Thorn (Lucas Donat) en La profecía II (1978) *Tommy Ludlow (Brad Dourif) en Los ojos de Laura Mars (1978) *Jamie (Sam Bottoms) en El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) *Boris Harris (Marc McClure) en Un viernes alocado (1976) (doblaje original) *Bombero joven (Scott Newman) en Infierno en la torre (1974) *Bowdre (Charles Martin Smith) en Pat Garrett y Billy the Kid (1973) *Steve McKenna (Jan-Michael Vincent) en Asesino a precio fijo (1972) *Perchik (Paul Michael Glaser) en El violinista en el tejado (1971) *Alex DeLarge (Malcolm McDowell) en La naranja mecánica (1971) *"Wyoming Bill" Kelso (Denny Miller) en La fiesta inolvidable (1968) *C.W. Moss (Michael J. Pollard) en Bonnie & Clyde (1967) *Irwin (Marvin Kaplan) en El mundo está loco, loco, loco (1963) *Carlos Robante (Pedro Gonzalez Gonzalez) en Río Bravo (1959) (redoblaje) *Brandon Shaw (John Dall) en La soga (1948) Series de televisión David Duchovny *Detective Samson Benedictus "Sam" Hodiak en Aquarius *Hank Moody en Californication (temps. 1-2) *Fox Mulder (2ª voz) en Los expedientes secretos X (temps. 3-9) *Fox Mulder en Los expedientes secretos X (2016) Charles Michael Davis *Marcellus "Marcell" Gerard en Los originales *Marcellus "Marcell" Gerard en Diarios de vampiros Denis O'Hare *Larry Harvey en American Horror Story *Spalding en American Horror Story: Coven Giovanni Ribisi *Warner Whittemore en Nada como mi padre *Frank Buffay Jr. en Amigos (temp. 10) Harold Perrineau *Damon Pope en Los indomables (2012-presente) *Augustus Hill en OZ (1997-2003) Martin Cummins *Dr. Lawrence Garner en Smallville *Nick Boyle en Poltergeist: El legado Sonny Shroyer *Oficial Enos Strate en Enos *Alguacil Enos Strate en Los Dukes de Hazzard Otros *Karl Strand (Gustaf Skarsgård) en Westworld *José "Joey" Gutierrez (Juan Pablo Raba) en Marvel's Agents of SHIELD (versión Sony) *Marcus Bradshaw (Russell Hornsby) en Haunted *Richard "Ringo" Langly (Dean Haglund) en Los expedientes secretos X (primeras temporadas) *Iolaus en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios *John Pope (Colin Cunningham) en Falling Skies *Lucious Lyon (Terrence Howard) en Empire *Kevin Volchok (Cam Gigandet) (2ª voz) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Koji en Señorita Cometa (versión clásica) *Ryu en Sankuokai *Tnte. Cdte. Data (Brent Spiner) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2) *Ted Mosby (Josh Radnor) (3ª voz) / Narrador (Bob Saget) / Títulos e insertos en Cómo conocí a tu madre (ep. 179-) *Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos) en Tres por tres *Richard Hart (Patrick Muldoon) en Melrose Place *Chris Rock en Celebrity Deathmatch *Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld *Jake "Flash" Gordon (Jeff Duday) en Paso a paso (1996) *"Ben" Walton (Eric Scott) en Los Waltons *Bill Nye en Bill, el Científico *Dale Friesen (Sean Sullivan) en Los socios de la ley *Capitán H.M. Murdock (Dwight Schultz) en Los Magníficos *Jason Lee Scott/Zeo Gold Ranger (Austin St. John) en Power Rangers: Zeo *Squatt (Michael Sorich) en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *Príncipe Vekar (Stephen Butterworth) en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Reedy (Dennis Scott) (ep. 5) / Carlos "Chico" Fuentes (Billy Drago) (ep. 8) / Buck (Billy Ray Sharkey) (ep. 11) / Randy (Bruce Bauer) (ep. 13) en Automan *Mike Cannon (James Lesure) en Las Vegas *Cyborg / Justin / Gary Watts / Byron Moore / Dr. Garner en Smallville *Kennen Ivory Wayans en In Livin Colors *Benjamín Washington / Knox en Héroes *Sr. Hallow (Patrick Pearson) en La peor bruja (un ep.) *Juan (Laurent Lafitte) en Academia de modelos *Dr. Grant Linowitz (Beau Gravitte) / Presentación y créditos en Doctor doctor *Demetrius en Julie y los fantasmas *Alfonso / Voces adicionales en ICarly *Miembro del equipo de Miles en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Eddie Corbett (Brandon Cruz) en Buscando novia a papá (Debut en el doblaje) *Nick Devlin (Lew Temple) / Voces diversas en Walker, Texas Ranger *Zachary Rogers en El Señor Merlín *Voces diversas en Héroes verdaderos *Voces diversas en Matrimonio... con hijos *Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver *Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen Películas animadas Mike Myers *Shrek en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Shrek en Shrek tercero (2007) *Shrek en Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek en Shrek (2001) Chris Rock *Marty en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) *Marty en Madagascar 2 (2008) *Sangrón en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja (2007) *Marty en Madagascar (2005) Otros *Fetcher la rata en Pollitos en fuga *Gune en Titan A.E. *Ziro the Hutt en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Stan Beals en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Ronald Booker en Canguro Jack: ¡Hola, Estados Unidos! *Vincent Van Gogh en Cartas de Van Gogh (Primera versión) *Pablo Mármol en Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles *Tarix en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda *Charlie Bakin / Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras en Una tierna historia navideña *Joshua Trendle en Sucedió en la víspera de Navidad *Pitufo Filósofo y Pitufo Soñador en Especial de navidad de los Pitufos *Pitufo Filósofo en Los Pitufos celebran la navidad *Trent Lane en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? *Iolaus en Hercules y Xena: La batalla por el Monte Olimpo *Jesús (Scott McNeil) en Ben-Hur, la película animada *Cheech en La Navidad de los 9 perritos *Cigüeña borracha en La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato *Judas Iscariote (David Thewlis) en El señor de los milagros *Escua en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito Películas de anime Kazuhiko Inoue *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Otros *Joey Wheeler en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Touma de Ícaro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Cantimplora (Gigante) en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita *Comandante Taylor en Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra *Novio de mamá de Nazuna en Luces en el cielo *Hiroshi Nohara en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños Cortos/Especiales animados Mike Myers *Shrek en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Shrek en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Shrek en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad (2007) *Shrek en Shrek 3-D (2003) Chris Rock *Marty en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor (2013) *Marty en Feliz Madagascar (2009) Videojuegos Kazuhiko Inoue *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Otros *Guardias en Assassin's Creed: Unity *Barry Wheeler en Alan Wake *MacCoy en Dance Central *Bodie en Dance Central 2 *Maestro Shen en Lego Dimensions *Junkrat en Overwatch *Willard Willer en Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *Segadores en God of War Documentales *George Scribner en Despertando a la bella durmiente *Richard Pryor en Cómicos en el escenario *Greg en Autismo: El musical *Dr. S. Carmichael / Voces diversas en 1000 maneras de morir Telenovelas brasileñas Flávio Bauraqui *Evaldo Rocha en Paraíso tropical *Ezequiel Caó dos Santos en Dos caras *Marcelo en Acuarela del amor Marcelo Valle *Osmar en Vivir la vida *Júlio Machado en Insensato corazón Nando Cunha *Pimpinela en Río del destino *Pescuezo en La guerrera Otros *Nicolau Brugel (Luiz Fernando Guimaraes) en Cuento encantado *Rony Pear (Otávio Reis) en CuChiCheos *Pedro (Hugo Gross) en Ciudad Paraíso *Vlad (Maurício Moraes) en Belíssima *Henrique (Gabriel Gracindo) (2ª voz) en La esclava Isaura *Beterraba (Marcello Novaes) en Uga Uga Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios *Everybody Loves Raymond *Los socios de la ley *Adicta al sexo Audiomaster 3000 *Dawson's Creek *Uga Uga *Koni Chan Procineas S.C.L. *Tres por tres *Me enamoré de un maniquí (doblaje original) Dubbing House *Los expedientes secretos X (2016) *Cómo vivir con tus padres (por el resto de tu vida) Otros estudios *Supercool (SDI Media de México) *Son of Zorn (Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution) *Demons *Cómo conseguir una cita a mi ex Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House - AF & Associates The Dubbing House ''(hasta 2017) *Fogarty Studios - ''Mystic Sound S.A. *Koe Dubbing Masters México *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *WG Programas de radio *Varios loops para "Las Bromas en el Panda Show" para 104.1 (México y E.U.A) Reality shows *Romu Kandu en El gran reto japonés (diálogos dichos a los concursantes) Participaciones en TV thumb|right|230px *La familia P. Luche *XHDRBZ *Derbez en cuando *Sabadazo (Invitado especial) Curiosidades *Comparte varios personajes con el fallecido actor Carlos Íñigo: **Ambos fueron la voz de Joey Wheeler en Yu-Gi-Oh!; Íñigo lo hizo dentro del anime, mientras que Obregón lo fue para la película. **Íñigo dobló a Billy Cranston para la serie de televisión Power Rangers, mientras que Obregón lo dobló para el largometraje. **Kevin Volchok en O.C. Vidas ajenas fue doblado por Íñigo durante sus primeras apariciones pero posteriormente Obregón tomó la estafeta. **Ambos fueron la voz de John Stamos; Obregón lo hizo en la serie Tres por tres, mientras que Íñigo lo fue en la película La guerra de las bodas y en la serie de televisión Glee. **En Smallville ambos fueron la voz de Victor Stone/Cyborg (Lee Thompson Young). **Ambos doblaron a Jamie Foxx; Obregón lo dobló en la película Día de los enamorados, mientras que Íñigo lo dobló en la película La verdad acerca de perros y gatos. **Ambos doblaron a Ted Mosby en Cómo conocí a tu madre; Íñigo lo hizo de la quinta a la octava temporada y Obregón en el resto de la serie. **Ambos doblaron al Padre Karusu del anime Cazafantasmas Mikami; Íñigo en su totalidad con excepción del episodio 41 donde Obregón lo sustituyó. *En un episodio de la serie ICarly, después de ser atacado por Sam, el hombre que hacía de Zeebo dice: ¡Hice en 3 episodios en Tres por tres!, haciendo referencia a la serie del mismo nombre, después el director dice ¡Alfonso!, haciendo referencia a Obregón quien lo dobló y también participó en el doblaje de Tres por tres interpretando a John Stamos. *En la película ¿Y dónde están las rubias?, doblando a Shawn Wayans como Kevin Copeland, quien a la vez personifica a una de las hermanas Wilson, dice "''¡quería la nariz como Gwyneth Paltrow y quedé como el maldito Shrek! ''" simulando la entonación cuando dobla a Mike Myers como Shrek. Muestras multimedia Fragmento del anime Gordian el guerrero en audio latino, episodio 30 Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA